The field of art to which the present invention pertains is "Using plasma to produce a reactive propulsive thrust," classified F03H 1/00 in the International Classification.
The present invention relates to novel subject matter without precedent in the prior art. Today, gasoline occupies an important position as a material to produce mechanical energy; however the use thereof entails high cost, and the waste produced from the use causes environmental pollution. Various efforts have been made to eliminate or reduce such pollution for the maintenance of human health, but as of yet no effort that has been made to cope with these problems has resulted in radically alternative means.